


Monster

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: From Songs [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, F/M, Inspired by Music, Song fic, Song: Monster (Lady Gaga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Reader is a "Breeder" brought back with the Armada after they took over a planet along with a few friends. She quickly catches the eye of Lord Vaako. She can't help getting lured in.





	Monster

**Look at him, look at me**

It was rare for the army to bring back breeders who weren't slaves; often times it was because the person fit the Necromonger standard of beauty and perfection and they hoped in time they would convert. This planet offered three such cases. Vaako hadn't been there when they were discovered, hiding in the ruins of the old administration building, but he couldn't miss them as soon as he entered the throne room.

**That boy is bad, and honestly**

**He's a wolf in disguise**

All three women were beautiful, but one stood out above all others. You caught him staring, but didn't seem as bothered by it as the others did when they eventually noticed. He was one of the soldiers who had destroyed your home, but all you could think of was how lethal he looked as he stalked through the room to the front of the crowd. 

**But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**

You weren't interested in converting. They promised to do you no harm regardless of your choice, but when you looked in his eyes, you swore you could see the Underverse. You couldn't pinpoint the color, in some lights, it was the most velvety pool of black, then the warmest melted chocolate, but up close, you decided on the shade of moss that grew next to the falls on your homeworld. 

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**

**She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby**

**We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall**

**But something tells me that I've seen him round before**

Originally, the Necromongers left you to your own company, but over time, you noticed the one with Mossy eyes lurking. You didn't know who he was, but a large part of you wanted to find out. You asked the others if they knew who the stranger was, but they just mumbled as they went about their business. 

You got the feeling that you knew him, not from seeing him around, but rather from a past life. Maybe he had been one of your companions from years passed. But you definitely felt like you had seen him

**He licked his lips, said to me**

**Girl you look good enough to eat**

**Put his arms around me**

**Said "Boy now get your paws right off me."**

For months he watched, never imposing his presence on you, just watching. After they figured you had had enough time to acclimate to your new life, you were expected to attend all social events. You couldn't quite imagine the Necromongers having social events; they were very stiff and militant, however, you were shocked to see the feast set out. Everyone was dressed in their finery, though the colors and textures were all similar. Dark metallics and scale prints covered every Necromonger you laid eyes on. 

The stranger walked in with a beautiful woman on his arm. The was she coiled her self around his arm, as if laying claim, led you to believe that this was his wife. Neither one looked particularly happy about the other's presence. Their company was strictly for appearances. He wore all black; the stark contrast between the fabric and his skin made him look terrifying and striking all at once.

After the meal, everyone broke off into their respective groups. He had sat at one of the heads of the table, opposite Lord Marshal Riddick, thus solving the year-long mystery of his identity; Commander General Siberius Vaako. It had been his wife, Dame Vaako. She was every bit the snake her scale print dress made her look. Neither was truly happy, but she didn't dare make a move against him if she wanted to maintain the power he allowed her.

You kept tabs on him throughout the evening, while still enjoying the company. You didn't see quite when he slipped away from his wife, but you did see him when he approached you. It was no mystery to you what he wanted. He looked at you like you were another course to the meal he had just enjoyed. Had you not known he was married, you would have let him drag you away in a heartbeat, however, you had more respect for yourself than to do that.

You don't imagine he gets turned down very often, but he wasn't mad, just more determined. He left you with a promise; "By the end of the night, you will be mine." You had never heard him speak before, but as soon as you heard him, you were sure he was right.

**He's a monster**

**That boy is a monster**

**That boy is a monster**

**That boy is a monster**

Stepping out was a common occurrence in their marriage. Dame Vaako left not long after with a young breeder. He looked terrified. Lord Vaako removed himself from the main festivities in favor of a spot on the sidelines where you were in constant sight. When you saw him watching you, he just nodded and tipped his glass to you.

**I wanna just dance but he took me home instead**

**Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed**

You couldn't take his gaze anymore, you went over and grabbed his hand, leading him out onto the dance floor that had formed. Though the dancing more closely resembled foreplay. 

It didn't last long, you had hoped to let out some frustration, but you found it had the opposite effect. He was built under that shirt, you didn't have to see him to know it.

He must have been growing more impatient because you didn't even hear the end of the song, he was dragging you towards your room. You were on each other the whole way. 

**He tore my clothes right off**

**He ate my heart and then he ate my brain**

 

He was mind-blowing. You knew you hadn't seen him before, because you were never going to be able to forget this.

He recovered so much quicker than you did, but that didn't stop him. 

That night was a blur of moans, groans, screams, and chanting his name. You might not be willing to convert, but you would gladly leave your door open to him.

**That boy is a monster**

 


End file.
